Crazy Zuko
by Spartan-IV
Summary: Read the description at the beginning and everything will be clear! If you don't read that then I gurantee you will be lost. Sorry readers of First Strike this isn't the sequel don't worry I'm still working on it!
1. The Craziness Begins

**I made this, mainly because I'm bored as hell right now. But also because I thought you guys would get a kick out of this.**

**Anyway this is just something that is based on my brother's crazy roommate, Bryant. Bryant is kinda nice and all but we're pretty sure he's a serial killer. He does weird things such as drinking about two entire pots of coffee in one day, going crazy and doing cleaning sprees of their apartment, threatening to kill his roommates (my brother and his firend Jeff) for no reason. We actually made a few videos about him, in fact what I just wrote is taken from one of said videos. Anyway just read and tell me this isn't creepy...(if you do that, your crazy!)**

**Character List:**

**Zuko...Bryant**

**Sokka...Jeff**

**Aang...James, my brother (though he isn't really in this chapter)**

**Just a side note: There is use of the F-word twice, so if you're like 8 years old or something...might wanna turn back. **

* * *

Waking up from a short sleep, Zuko yawned as he felt a well-known feeling rise up to his senses. Zuko looks around and says, "Well feels like its 4:21." Something that was odd because he didn't even have a clock in his room. Pulling his dressing gown from his closet, Zuko put the cotton material over his body all the while muttering to himself, "Yeah, I'm gonna have to make a pot of coffee. Try to get up." Opening the door out of his room, Zuko waltzed out into the hallway, leaving a squeaking floor in his wake as his weight shifted over the wooden floor.

As soon as Zuko went downstairs two doors opened in the old house. Zuko's roommates, Aang and Sokka, looked out at the staircase, stared at eachother and muttered, "Crazy Zuko." Before they slammed their doors and tried to get back to sleep.

Meanwhile Zuko made a pot of coffee and put the entire pot in a mug that was the size of a large beer glass. As the caffiene coursed through his system, Zuko found that he needed to do something to get his body moving, anything. Looking at the nearby knife rack in the kitchen Zuko inspected the knives. _Not sharp enough_ he thought as he grabbed a few of the "dull" knives and a sharpener. Sitting down at the kitchen table, Zuko set to work.

Sokka roused himself from his peaceful slumber as the sun's rays peeked through his small window. Getting out of bed, Sokka walked downstairs. No sooner had Sokka poured himself a glass of orange juice from the fridge then he started hearing the sound of scraping metal. _What the hell_, Sokka thought as he followed the source of the sound. Walking into the dining room, Sokka found it disturbing to see Zuko sitting at the end of the table, three knives were carefully placed before him while he sharpened the one that was in his hand.

Zuko continued sharpening knives as he glanced at Sokka, "Hey guy, what's up? He HE!" Zuko said as he gave small laugh for no reason.

"N-nothin'," Sokka stammered," Why you up…so…early?"

Slamming the knives down on the table Zuko frowned as he said, "Well..ok..ya know, I had a fuckin' pot of coffee earlier today. I just decided that, ya know, the knives are lookin' kind of dull. I figured I'd sharpen them. That way when you cut stuff they'd don't fuckin' like…don't cut properly or something..ya know. Knives have to be sharp!" Zuko shouted his last sentence before picking up the knife he had dropped, to start sharpening it again.

"Uh…yeah." Sokka gulped as he looked at Zuko holding his knife. Slowly backing out of the doorway he said, "Well…I'll…uh…see you later, man."

"Yep….see you Sokka. He HE. I'll be seeing you _real_ soon!" Zuko called as he continued sharpening his knife.

* * *

**Everything in this story actually happened. (except for Zuko's last line) Bryant actually does drink two pots of coffee on a regular basis. (CRAZY!)**

**If you guys think this is as funny as I do then just wait 'till I make more of these short stories, unless of course you thought it was stupid in which case...I'll be seeing YOU real soon. **


	2. Furniture Polish

**Just as an explanation, James and his friends give eachother nicknames. **

**Jeff...calls himself The Jeff (but Bryant calls him Motherfucker because he's Bryant)**

**Bryant...Crazy**

**James...Butters (after the South Park character)**

* * *

Still with an immense amount of caffeine in his system, Zuko stopped sharpening the knives and decided that the apartment needed to be cleaned. Grabbing a broom, Zuko headed to the basement and started sweeping. Of course he didn't get very far before he started talking to himself, "Yeah, ya know, I gotta clean the sketch basement. Motherfucker and Butters don't do anything,. So, ya know, I have to do it myself. If they make this place dirty again, someone's gonna die."

About thirty minutes later, Zuko came back into the kitchen and decided to clean the living room floor. Grabbing a can of furniture polish, Zuko sprayed the wooden floor and started cleaning. A few minutes later Aang came downstairs, he walked into the kitchen and called, "Zuko?"

"In here, guy!" came his voice from the living room.

Aang quickly made his way to Bryant and said, "Hey Zuko, you seen my—" the rest of Aang's words were cut off as he went sliding on the now slippery wooden floor and landed flat on his back. "What the hell!" Aang shouted as he got back on his feet, "Did you pour oil all over the floor or what?"

Zuko gave him a confused expression and said, "No, guy…I'm just...cleaning the floors."

Aang frowned as he saw the can of furniture polish, slowly backing out of the doorway Aang said, "Yeah..okay. I gotta go upstairs. See ya later." Quickly turning on his heels, Aang sprinted up the stairs and back to his room.

Zuko looked at where Aang had been standing, narrowed his eyes and muttered, "Yeah, you do that guy."

**There you go...another story of Crazy Zuko. Just a note: furniture polish really does make wooden floors extremely slippery. Its like having an ice rink inside your freakin' house!**


	3. Just a jog, or is it?

**Here ya go another installment to Crazy Zuko...**

* * *

Zuko walked down the stairs, he had just finished washing the upstairs floor and now he felt like taking a walk. Grabbing his coat and gloves he started putting them on as he shouted upstairs, "Hey you guys! I'm goin' out jogging!" Before leaving Zuko grabbed a small knife and tucked it into his coat pocket. Opening the front door, Zuko stepped out into the cold morning and started jogging.

Aang felt like breathing a sigh of relief, Zuko was acting crazy again and it was times like that where he couldn't help but fear for his life. Stepping into the doorway to Jeff's room Aang said, "What the hell is up with Zuko today? I mean, why go out for a jog when it's -30 Celsius."

Sokka looked up from his computer and said, "I don't know, Zuko's just being crazy. He's probably going out to kill someone."

Aang let out a small laugh, "Yeah, proabbly."

An hour or so later Zuko came back, Aang looked at him as he walked into the kitchen and said, "How the hell are you sweating?! It's minus 30 out there!"

Zuko exhaled out of the corner of his mouth and said, "Okay…listen guy. I was just out for a jog. Ya know, physical activity…people tend to sweat."

"Yeah well normal people don't sweat in minus 30 degree temperatures." Aang replied

Zuko just shrugged and went upstairs. Aang turned to Sokka, "What the hell?"

"I don't know man, he was probably practicing his stabbing while he was running or something."

"No doubt." Aang replied, "no doubt."

**Just so you know Bryant didn't actually put a knife in his pocket. I just put that in because I'm pretty sure that he will do that one of these days...**


	4. The Big Interview

**Okay just as a note, nothing in this story is really true. Bryant did apply for a volunteer job as an assistant to an MP (member of parliament) but he didn't get the job. So this is really what James and Jeff think happened at his interview. So here ya go...OH and before i forget since Zuko doesn't have a last name...I just have people referring to him as "Mr. Zuko"**

* * *

Zuko looked in the hallway mirror, the suit he was wearing for his job interview looked mismatched but he didn't really care. Zuko was about to leave for his interview when Aang noticed he was carrying a large bag in his left hand, plus he had his two broad swords sheathed behind his back. "Where you goin' Zuko?"

"I got that big interview to go to today guy. So I'll see you later." Zuko said over his shoulder as he opened the front door and left.

Aang looked at Sokka siiting on the couch and said, "Bet you he won't get his job."

Sokka laughed and said, "Yeah, no kidding. He'll probably be home in an hour."

Aang laughed in return and the two amused themselves with imitations of Zuko.

* * *

Meanwhile Zuko sat in the reception area of the Parliament buildings. Sitting in a chair with his black duffel bag to his left, and his swords to his right. Impatience began to set in on Zuko and he started exhaling out of the corner of his mouth and tapping his fingers on the chair. A few minutes later, a security official came out and said, "ahh Mr. Zuko….Minister Day will see you now."

"Okay." Zuko said as he continued to stare ahead, not moving.

"That would be now, Mr. Zuko!" the official repeated sharply.

"Yeah…okay guy….I'm just gonna bring my stuff," Zuko said as he started to pick up his duffel bag.

"Uh you'll have to put that through security again if you're brining it with you, I'm afraid."

Zuko stopped as he turned his head to frown at the guard, "I've already been through security though."

"I know…it's just this procedure we have to go through every time…it would be easier if you just—"

"Well," Zuko interrupted, "I don't really want to go through security with this so can I just leave it here?"

"Yeah….sure."

"Okay…okay….can I bring these?" Zuko asked as he held out his swords.

"Uhh, no." The guard said flatly

Zuko narrowed his eyes at the guard but he complied none-the-less. Standing up from the chair, Zuko exhaled out of the corner of his mouth again before he started walking to his interview.

* * *

Walking into the minister's office, Zuko walked over to Minister Day and shook his outstretched hand. "Hi, sir. I just wanna take this opportunity….I'm lookin' forward to working here."

"Okay…uh…that's good." Minister Day frowned as he saw Zuko was still standing behind his chair at the conference table. "Uh you can sit down if you want Mr. Zuko."

"Yeah…okay…I can do that." Zuko said as he quickly took his seat. After he had sat down Zuko looked over at the Minister and said, "So I just wanna take this opportunity—" The rest of his words drowned in his throat as he used his tie to wipe the sweat of off his forehead.

"Are you alright?" The Minister asked, "You seem to be sweating a bit there."

"Oh…I'm really stressed out guy. This is my first interview in a long time." Zuko replied.

The Minister looked a paper that was on his desk and said, "So I got this letter from you high school teacher. He called me and recommended you."

Zuko started scratching his back as he said, "Yeah…he's a…..he's a good teacher….he's a really good teacher."

"Are you alright Mr. Zuko?"

"Yep…I'm' fine. Its just…this suit's really itchy…I haven't worn it before."

"Okay well, do you have any type of office experience, Zuko?"

"Uh…yeah. I worked at an office….at uhh…pinehill before."

"Oh well which other Conser—"

"UH," Zuko interrupted, "not a Liberal's office….guy."

The Minister stared at him before saying, "I…uh…I wouldn't have assumed that…"

"Well, ya know, I'm just thinking….what…uh..what would you be thinking from your position…I mean ya know guy like I thought you would have assumed I might have worked in a liberal's office before…..so I was just trying to clear that up….so I thought that that's what you would have assumed….I though that. So, ya know…that's…that's the situation there, guy."

"Oookay well—" The Minister was interrupted as Zuko rapidly exhaled out of the corner of his mouth…again. "Are you alright?" The Minister asked.

"Yep I'm fine," Zuko responded.

"Okay," The Minister said before he looked at his watch and continued, "well I'm just going to skip these other questions we seem to be running out of time. What are hobbies Zuko, what do you like to do in your spare time?"

Zuko started sweating from nervousness _don't say killing people, _he thought in his mind. "Killing…..animals." Zuko said out loud

"Okay…so you mean that you like hunting, right?"

"Yeah, yeah…I like 'hunting'….I hunt all the time, guy."

"Alright, well what types of animals do you like hunting?"

"Just, ya know….anything around the city. Like birds…and ducks….and geese….deer…and people…..'s cats……uhh…"

"People?" The Minister said in shock.

"No..no….not people…..I meant to say like people's cats. Like there was this cat that kept on following us around our house and Butters was like 'Hey, let's give it food.'" But they don't understand when you give it food it's just going to keep coming back. So I had to kill it and eat it."

"W…what are you talking about?"

"N…Nothing….I don't have a dead bird in a box in my room."

"O….okay. I never said you had a dead….bird in your...okay." Glancing at his watch again the Minister said, "Uh..ya know what Mr. Zuko I have a meeting I need to get to so…."

"Okay…well…do I have a job….basically or…" Zuko trailed off before he continued, "'Cause I mean…I really can't go home today because basically Sokka…..or Motherfucker and Butters—"

"I beg your pardon!" The Minister said sharply.

"Uhhh its….just that….Mother-trucker and Butters, they're sitting at home and they're like 'bet you he won't get his job.' So they pretty much assumed I'd be home in an hour. So is there any way that I could stay? I mean I can work hard."

"Okay….well. I suppose you could just file the papers I've got over there." The minister said as he pointed to a tray behind Zuko.

"Yeah! I can help out with papers, no problem."

"Okay" The Minister said as he got to his feet, "Just file the papers…that's it."

"OH! Right this is your office." Zuko said as he got to his feet, "I Forgot about that." Without another word Zuko went behind him and started filing papers.

* * *

**Alright I'll be making another short follow up to this but I've got to take my dog out for a jog. So I don't have the time to finish right now. Anyway, tell me what you think. All of this was taken from a video that I made with my brother and Jeff. Tell me what you think!**


	5. Too MUCH work!

**Alright here's that one-shot follow up I mentioned. **

**Review Responses:**

**BlueAura11: Yep, everything that was in chapter 1-3 actually happened. Crazy, I know. My brother was nicknamed Butters by Jeff not because he likes South Park (though he does) but because of the fact that James reminded Jeff of Butters the firt time they met. Thanks for the compliment, I'm glad you find these as funny as I do. And to answer your other question, yes I am a guy...16 (15 days till I'm 17) years old in fact.**

**zukoismyprince: Okay first off I don't know if you got the review response I sent to your e-mail account so I'll just repeat what I said here. First off, just...uh..take it easy girl. Second this really doesn't have anything to do with Zuko so much as it does with Bryant. I'm just using Avatar so I can post the stuff here. Plus if it makes you feel any better I did plan on using Aang as Bryant initially but I decided to replace him with Zuko since Aang is somewhat like my brother in that neither of them act their age, all the time. I mean my brother is 20 but sometimes I swear he's six years old!**

* * *

Thirty minutes of office work later Zuko was sweating from tremendous nervousness as he tried to continue his work. "It's really hot in here!" Zuko almost shouted as he loosened his tie a bit. "I gotta keep working, or the Minister will fire me." Zuko took a sip from his water bottle before he said, "Need more coffee…I gotta see if they've got any more coffee."

* * *

Twenty more minutes went by and Zuko had already taken off his jacket but he was still sweating so much that the sides of his shirt were pooled with perspiration. _Man this is hard…I've had like…fifteen cups of coffee……I'm gonna need a break soon_ Zuko thought to himself. Pulling off his tie, he muttered, "Big time hot….big time hot………big time HOT!" Grabbing his tie, Zuko fastened it around his head so he could use it as a sweatband. "There that should help my head," Zuko said before he continued working.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Zuko still found it extremely hot, even though he had rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and the leggings of his pants. Pulling off his sweaty socks Zuko muttered, "That's really gross….they're really sweaty uhhhhh…..well its FUCKIN' HOT IN HERE!" Zuko shouted out his last statement, his words echoing within the confines of the Minister's office.

"Zuko! Are you alright?" the Minister asked as he came running into his office.

Zuko took a moment to calm himself before he replied, "Yeah guy…yeah I'm fine."

"Oh, well you just seem a little—"

"Is it like a million degrees in here…or what?" Zuko said, cutting of the minister.

"No…its only…twenty degrees Celsius."

Zuko held up his sweaty socks and asked, "Could you like…find a heater to hang these on?"

The Minister started backing away as he replied, "Uh…no…I don't really want to."

"Okay…okay….its just….really hot in here. I mean, I only had like 17 cups of coffee since I got here and I had like 14 before I left my house. So I'm really not feeling too well, sir."

"Okay…" The minister slowly said, "I think you should just go home for the day Zuko….I think that would be for the best."

Zuko took the tie off of his head and started wrapping around his hand as he had an urge to kill the Minister all the while saying, "Yeah...okay...that's fine by me."

The Minister looked at Zuko and asked, "What are you doing with that tie?"

Stopping what he was doing Zuko said, "Nothing……just you know…"

"You're just ringing it out, right?"

"Yep. It got all sweaty…'cause it's so hot in here."

**Alright there you have it! Pretty hilarious right? Like I said , none of this actually happened...this is still the continuation of what James and Jeff think taht Bryant did at his interview.**


	6. Another Moment of Crazy

**Alright just as a note James, Jeff and Bryant refer to their shared aprtment as The Labryinth **

**Review Responses:**

**At least that's where they would be if someone REVIEWED!! C'mon guys**

* * *

"Yo Aang, can you put this in the Living Room for me," Sokka called from the front door as he set a painting of a mouse down; something that he had taken from his house.

"Yeah, sure," Aang replied as he picked up the painting and placed it by the couch.

After Sokka had finished unloading a few more supplies he picked up the mouse painting and started looking for a good place to set it up. Finally setting on a section of wall that was ideal for the painting, Sokka hung the painting up then sat down to admire the black and white sketch of a mouse. Noticing Aang in the doorway he asked, "So what do you think?"

"It's kinda cute," Aang said as he looked at the painting.

"What's cute?" Zuko asked as he walked in with a water bottle in his hand. As soon as he noticed the mouse painting, his eyes bugged out and he dropped his water bottle before he shouted, "Take that fucking painting down!"

"Why?" Sokka asked with an amused look on his face, he would've never thought that someone could be scared of a mouse painting before now.

"Because that thing is creeping me out, that's why!" Zuko ran out of the Living Room, from the outside he called, "The next time I come in here. I expect that painting to be gone!"

* * *

A few hours later, Sokka was laying down on the couch watching a movie when Zuko strolled in. Zuko noticed that the painting was still up, frowning at Sokka he said, "Hey, guy."

"Yeah?" Sokka asked in a tone that clearly implied he wasn't paying attention in the least.

"What did I tell you about that painting, guy?"

"I don't know." Sokka said as he continued to tune Zuko out.

Frowning, Zuko said, "Okay….listen guy. I told you to take that fucking painting down!"

Sokka finally looked away from the movie and at Zuko as he said, "Hey Zuko can you keep it down I'm trying to watch something here?"

Muttering to himself Zuko said, "Yeah, I can do that. I could also kill you in your sleep."

"What was that?" Sokka asked

"Nothing….guy. I just said that I can do that."

"Oh. Well, good." Sokka said as he turned back to his movie.

* * *

An hour or so later, Katara and Suki came to The Labyrinth. Zuko frowned as he realized that he was the only one without a girlfriend. Looking at Jeff and Aang with Suki and Katara respectively Zuko said, "Don't worry guys. Maybe someday I'll bring a girl home."

Whispering in Aang's ear Sokka said, "The only way Zuko's bringing a girl home is if she's in a fuckin' body bag."

The two laughed at this, at the rate things were going for Zuko. He probably wouldn't have a girlfriend for a long time…

* * *

**Bryant actually was totally freaked out by that Mouse painting that Jeff brought home. It was just a black and white sketch of a mouse and it did look kinda cute. But as soon as Bryant saw it he completley snapped. The only untrue part in this story is that Bryant didn't actually threaten to kill Jeff. But in the next installment I'll show you what Bryant dreamed about once...(I can already feel the goosebumps!)**


	7. Crazy Dream

**Sorry about the long wait. But I've got pneumonia right now and I'm just not feeling 100 percent. The following is based on a true story, CRAZY!**

* * *

Zuko fell into a deep sleep only three minutes after laying down in his bed. Zuko's dreams were normally fairly peaceful, but tonight he had a dream that felt incredibly real to him….

Zuko woke up bright and early, as usual, the next day. He went downstairs and was surprised to see that Aang was already awake. "Hey guy, what's up?"

"Nothing. I've just been studying for exams…pretty much all night."

"Cool. Ya, know I had a weird dream last night."

"Really?" Aang replied in a tone that indicated he wasn't paying attention in the least.

"Yeah. See I dreamt that I was working on this essay. And, ya know me and essays man…I stress out."

"That's putting it mildly." Aang said with amusement.

"Yeah, well anyway I was working and I just couldn't stop thinking about what Sokka had said to me earlier. So, ya know I pretty much stopped working." Zuko paused as he poured himself some cereal.

"And, ya know, after that…all I could think about was how every time Sokka and I have a conversation I can't even get a word in. I mean, all he does is talk about himself the whole time."

"What are you talking about?" Aang said, that must've been the stupidest thing he'd ever heard.

"So," Zuko continued, "I decided that, ya know, I'd 'make' him listen to me."

"Uh huh."

"Yeah, so I went to see Sokka and we started talking again. But, he just started ranting on about himself again. So I waited 'till he was asleep, then I went downstairs, grabbed a cleaver from the knife rack, and went inside Sokka's room. And he was basically starting to wake up 'cause I guess he knew I was in there. But I didn't wait for him to wake up, I just, ya know, used the cleaver and stabbed him a couple of times and killed him."

Aang dropped to book he was reading and from in shock, "Well uh….that's uh….that's a weird dream." Aang said as he gulped from fear.

"Yeah, I know." Zuko stated, clearly not really paying attention to Aang's reaction.

"Well…uh…I gotta go upstairs….to my room."

"Yeah, okay guy." Zuko said before eating his cereal.

* * *

**Well there ya go. Like I said, this is based on a true story. Unfortunatley all I know for sure is that Bryant did dream about killing Jeff, I don't know exactly what happened in the dream, so I had to make up my own version. And he actually did wake up and discuss his creepy dream with my brother over breakfast. What's even crazier is that after my brother told Jeff, Jeff looked in this psychology book that he has and apparently when someone dreams about killing someone it means and I quote: "The subject in question sub-consciously has the urge to kill the person in reality. The dream is merley serves as a means of relieving the sub-conscious urge." Now if that's not crazy than...I don't know what is.**


	8. The Scream of Death

**All of this is taken from a movie that Jeff, James, and I made only three days ago, everything in here is 100 percent true. **

**I've just gone back to school afer missing three weeks so, needles to say, I've got a lot of work to get caught up on.**

* * *

Aang layed down on his bed, today had been a stressful day and he just had to sleep. After three minutes of lying on his bed, Aang fell into a light sleep.

A loud scream at 4:00 A.M. jerked Aang awake as he looked around his darkened room and thought, What the hell was that?

Crawling out of bed, Aang made his way into the hallway. His first thought was that Jeff had tripped on the stairs or something. But when he opened the door to Sokka's room and found it empty, he remembered that Sokka was with his parents for the weekend.

His next thought was _son of a bitch_. If Zuko was going crazy again and he had the urge to kill someone. Aang would be the default choice now that Sokka was gone.

Slowly moving on the wooden floor, Aang made his way to Zuko's room. He knocked on the door a few times and waited for Zuko to answer. He could hear groaning on the other side before the door opened and Zuko stood there, an angry expression on his face.

"I….I..thought I heard a—" Aang started to say.

"What do you want guy?!" Zuko interrupted.

"I…I thought I heard a scream and I was wondering if it was you." Aang said cautiously.

Zuko let out a loud yawn for ten seconds before he said, "No…no it definitely wasn't me. Did you check Sokka's room?"

"Uh….Sokka is away with his parents this weekend."

"Well……okay." Zuko exhaled out of the corner of his mouth as he turned to look in his room and said, "It's just….I don't see anybody in here right now that could have been screaming. Maybe you screamed….but I didn't scream guy."

"No I didn't scream….I was wondering if you screamed. I mean, it might have been a nightmare or—"

"Okay, listen guy." Zuko interrupted harshly, "I've got be at work for 8:00 tomorrow. Its 4:00 right now, I'm really tired. So I'd appreciate it if I could get another fifteen minutes of sleep!"

"Okay….that sounds….good."

Zuko exhaled out of the corner of his mouth as he looked at Aang with an angry face and said, "Thanks a lot guy." Zuko switched off of his light and moved toward his bed, but he turned back towards Aang and said, "Don't make fun of me for screaming!"

"But……but you said that you didn't….scream." Aang words were cut off as Zuko slammed the door in Aang's face.

At around 5:00 P.M Zuko came back to The Labyrinth after his shift at Wal-Mart ended. He walked in the front door, locked the door with the deadbolt before looking outside the window as if he were afraid he'd been followed home.

Turning away from the door Zuko took a few steps into the house before shouting, "Hey guys! I'm home!"

Feeling hungry, Zuko made his way to the kitchen and took Aang's box of _Mini-Wheats_ from the counter. He made his way into the Living Room and was about to open the box when he noticed that Aang was staring at him from the couch. "Uhh…" Zuko said as he looked around nervously, "I wasn't going to take your cereal or anything. I was just…..picking up the box. I'll just…put it back."

"Okay……" Aang said from the couch as he turned back to the T.V and continued to watch his show. He'd only been watching it for ten seconds when Zuko came waltzing in. The floor creaked beneath him as Zuko stepped in front of the T.V and said, "So guess what happened to me at work today guy."

Aang let out an exasperated sigh before he said, "What happened Zuko?"

"Uh…its just……big stuff guy. I mean, ya know, I have all these stupid customers I just hate 'em, I feel like I wanna chop 'em up sometimes. Anyway I'll be standing there and they come up to me like…" Zuko trailed off as he started imitating his 'stupid' customers.

"So, you know, it's like working around retarded people all day. What really pissed me off was that the manager said he wasn't going to pay me for working overtime. I mean it's not even my fault. It was 4:00, I was about to go punch out and all of a sudden this lady came up to me and she's like: 'Can you help me find some child safety items.'"

"So I spent thirty minutes walking around the infant section with this lady. Frankly I think child safety things are a waste of time. I mean when I was a kid and I bumped into somethin', my parents would just smack me upside the head. That's the way I'm going to raise my kids, I'm probably going to have a billion of them with Kristen."

"So anyway I ended up having to see my supervisor, asking him where the hell these freakin' child safety things are. He takes us to the toy section and it turns out that that's where they are when they're not even freakin' TOYS!"

"So yeah, that's the way it went." Zuko said as he turned to see that Aang was close to falling asleep.

"Oh….well that's interesting. But you know what's more interesting don't you." Aang imitated Zuko's screams before laughing so hard that his sides started to hurt.

Zuko looked at him and said, "Asshole," before running up to his room, crying.

Zuko called his gay friend Brody and said, "Hey….hey Bordy. Yeah those assholes made fun of me again." Zuko listened to Brody's response before muttering, "Yeah big-time. Anyway last night I screamed while I was sleeping again." Zuko pulled the phone away from his ear as he could hear Brody laughing at him too. "Okay listen guy I can't help it alright? So don't laugh at me too."

"Yeah so they made fun of me and my liberal poster. I'm pretty fuckin' sure that I'm gonna call my Mom after this and tell her the exact same thing."


End file.
